Luna's Tale
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: When Sakura introduces a mystirious character to her friends, what will happen? Okay, if you think that isn't a big enough deal, then what if Sasuke comes back too! How's that for exciting! SasuSaka and NaruHina! I do update! Please read and reveiw!
1. Enter, Luna!

**Moonprietess13: Hi! What's up? I don't really know where this is going to go… but all I know is that there will be SasuSaku and NaruHina!! So let's see who will do the disclaimer today, (Takes out an index card)…Kakashi?**

**Kakashi: Hmmn**

**Moonpriestess13: So, Kakashi, what's new in your life?**

**Kakashi: …**

**Moonpriestess13: It looks like I'll have to do the disclaimer since Kakashi is stuck in his book. I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, but I do own the fictional characters of this story. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

**Enter, Luna!**

**~Flashback~**

'_Wahhhh!' A woman was holding a baby in her arms, which was softly crying. The baby opened her red, puffy eyes, which revealed two beautiful blue/gray orbs. The baby yawned and rubbed her sleepy eyes._

'_Good morning, Luna.'_

**~End Flashback~**

A tall girl walked through a large gate into the beautiful and scenic village of Kohana. She shielded her blue/gray eyes from the blinding sun. She took a few steps forward before she was startled by a loud-mouthed pink-haired kunoichi.

"Hey! Where have you been? You were supposed to be back a few days ago. What happened?" Sakura, the pink- haired one asked.

"Oh, I ran into a little trouble on the way here, but everything is all right now." The other girl replied, "Who is your friend?"

Sakura turned her attention to the raven-haired girl practically hiding behind her. "Oh! This is Hinata!"

"Hello, My name is Luna! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Luna stuck out her hand at Hinata who cautiously shook it.

"Don't be afraid, I won't bite!" Luna chuckled.

"Well, she _usually _doesn't!" Sakura said sarcastically, trying to get Hinata to ease up a little bit.

"Hey! That's not funny! I only did that once!" Luna said, barely able to get it out of herself, due to the endless laughing. Even Hinata giggled to their joke. Then Luna's face got serious, "Seriously, not funny. I'm trying to make a good impression, not make her think I am a lunatic."

"Why hide the truth?" Sakura replied cunningly.

"Come on Sakura! That's not funny!" Luna playfully punched Sakura in the arm. But in Hinata's head, Luna didn't look like a lunatic, actually she reminded Hinata of her beloved Naruto, so playful and energetic. "Hey who's that?" Luna pointed at a Yellow-haired boy running over to them, calling Sakura's name.

"Oh, that's Naruto…" Sakura said, disappointed that he was going to ruin the moment. Hinata's face got red as soon as she saw Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata, and …" Naruto looked as if he was thinking really hard, " do I know you?"

"No, I don't believe so. My Name is Luna!" again Luna stuck her hand out to yet another stranger.

"Be careful, she bites!" Sakura said, nearly cracking up at her own joke.

"SAKURA!!" Luna said, pouting at another ruined first impression. "Hey, what were you doing here anyway?"

"Oh! I completely forgot! Lady Tsunade said that Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and Itachi, and now is coming home!"

"Oh, I get it! He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Luna smiled, "Sakura's got a boyfriend! Sakura's got a boyfriend! Sakura's got a boyfriend!" Luna sung childishly.

**'Chaa! Got that right sister! Sasuke's mine!' **Inner-Sakura screamed.

"Hmmn" Sakura sort of drifted off into her own little world.

* * *

A few minutes of watching Sakura stared into space, Naruto got bored and asked Hinata if she wanted to get some ramen, and, of course, she said yes, but could barely get it out of herself without fainting. Luna stayed behind for a few minutes, just watching Sakura.

"Umm, Sakura, who is that?"

"Sakura?" Said a deep, masculine voice.

* * *

**Moonpreistess13: Kind of short, but okay! Please review!**


	2. Who's that?

**

* * *

**

Moonpriestess13: Hello, my friends! I would like to say that I'm amazed at the amount of people who **didn't ****review! It makes me kind of upset…. but it's okay! Today we have Luna in to do the disclaimer!**

**Luna: Hello everyone! Just for the record I **_**don't**_** bite!**

**Moonpriestess13: Heh, that was really funny!**

**Luna: Gee thanks, it's nice to know that the person in control of everything that happens to me thinks it's funny when people make fun of me…**

**Moonpriestess13: Don't take it offensively…**

**Luna: How can I **_**not **_**take it offensively?**

**Moonpriestess13: Just do the disclaimer please.**

**Luna: Moonpriestess13 does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters but does own the fictional characters of this story.**

**Moonpriestess13: Thank you, Luna! Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Tw****o  
****Who's that?**

"Sakura?" said a deep masculine voice.

Sakura whirled around to find the one thing that's been missing from her life for all these years, Sasuke. She stared at his pale face for a split second, and then felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Sasuke!" She wrapped her arms around the emotionless teenager.

"Who's that? Wait, Sakura, what… why are y-" Luna started but was interrupted by the sobbing girl.

"Sasuke! I missed you so much! I-I" The endless sobbing stopped her mid-sentence.

" Well, Sakura, you know how much I'd love to sit and watch this heartfelt moment, but I think you should know that that's not your 'boyfriend'. It's Naruto…"

"Luna! Why did you tell! How did you find out?" said Naruto's voice coming from Sasuke's body.

"Ha! Do you think _that'd_ fool me! You can still see that necklace you where wearing, and Hinata is right there! It's SO obvious!" Luna started to crack up.

"NARUTO!" Sakura said in a quite disturbing tone. She grabbed Naruto's neck and was an inch away from Naruto's face.

"Sakura?" The same figure as Naruto was, asked from behind Naruto. Sakura's gaze drifted up and down as she examined him, trying to determine if this was the original Sasuke or another one of Naruto's jokes.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Sakura wanted to ensure her hypothesis was right.

"Hmmn, still annoying." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.

"SASUKE!" This time she practically choked the one she was hugging!

"GGAAHH!! SAKURA LET GO!" Sakura ignored Sasuke's plea and just hugged harder.

"So I take it that this is Sasuke, and you really like him." Luna said.

"Yup, that pretty much covers it!" Naruto said, knowing that Sakura was too busy to answer Luna's question.

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: Wow, bet you didn't expect Naruto the first time! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you, until next time, BYEBYE! **


End file.
